


Sleep is for the Weak

by DemigodKirin



Series: GW2 Short Fics [2]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, in which tomomi not so secretly adopts his human daughter, just some vigil peeps being vigil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodKirin/pseuds/DemigodKirin
Summary: for these prompts over on my tumblr! - https://ashals-dream.tumblr.com/post/621650682470105088/angstfluff-prompt-listShort fic is shortunbeta'dp.s I love these two a lot
Series: GW2 Short Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799038
Kudos: 2
Collections: Amanatsu Family





	Sleep is for the Weak

This was the 5th time he’d fallen asleep while they had been back in Vigil’s Keep. Now usually it would be fine, apart from Tomomi had a meeting with Laranthir in around 10 minutes and he was drooling on his paperwork.

Aurora crossed her arms as she stared over the sleeping form of her boss, thinking about what exactly to do with him, the fun thing would to be to draw on his face and let him go to the meeting like that, the nice thing would be to wake him up and make sure he was alive and ready for the meeting and then make sure he had enough sleep later on.

The squad had only been back for a few days – originally it had been because it was Tomomi’s birthday, that had been a week ago. A week ago, when only one of his sisters was able to show up because his other sister was off being a commander with _his_ husband.

So, Aurora knew something was up when Tomomi decided to bury himself into his work instead of actually talking to someone about it. The good part about being back was it meant it was just the two of them, most of the rest of the squad all had families or places to visit – Tomomi and Aurora had each other, and by that we mean Aurora was staying with Tomomi’s family just outside the Grove in their rather cute house.

“Boss?” Aurora poked his nose, her first attempt to wake him up. “Boss!” Still. Nothing. She sighed and coughed loudly but seemed to get no reaction out of him, “Tomomi! Wake up!” Now, this just felt impossible. Did he sleep like a rock?

“DAD WAKE UP!” Aurora yelled making Tomomi jump a bit and hit his head against the desk in shock.

He grumbled and rubbed the mark before glaring up at Aurora as if demanding why she decided to wake him up even if they were at Vigil’s Keep and not at home. “You’re going to be late. To the meeting, with Laranthir” she spaced her words out to get across to him while he was still in his sleepy state.

When it suddenly hit him his eyes went wide and he scrambled out of his chair, tripping over his own leg as he seemed to forget how the mechanics of his leg worked. “Shit!” he swore, running out of the door before yelling back. “Thanks, Aurora!”

“Get some sleep!” She called back, despite the fond smile on her face for her not-so-secret adopted dad.


End file.
